Dick Grayson
Dick Grayson '''is the Order of the Bat's Lord-Knight of Blüdhaven and a member of the Justice League. Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne at a very young age, he was Wayne's first apprentice and has been subsequently trained and groomed most of his life to become the next Grand-Master of the Order of the Bat. Powers and Abilities Abilities * '''Acrobatics: '''Regarded as the greatest human acrobat, he is one of three people in the world who can pull off a quadruple flip. * '''Demolition: '''Like all knights of the Order of the Bat, Grayson has been trained extensively in demolition techniques. * '''Disguise: '''Like all knights of the Order of the Bat, Grayson has been trained extensively in the art of disguise. * '''Driving: '''Like all knights of the Order of the Bat, Grayson has been trained extensively in driving and operating every type of known vehicle. * '''Escapology: '''Like all knights of the Order of the Bat, Grayson has been trained extensively in techniques to escape nearly any situation. He even knows some techniques to escape rudimentary mind control. * '''Indomitable Will: '''A trait Grayson shares with his mentor, Grayson's will is so strong that he was even a candidate to succeed the Green Lantern, Abin Sur. * '''Interrogation: '''Like all knights of the Order of the Bat, Grayson has been trained extensively in interrogation techniques. * '''Intimidation: '''Like all knights of the Order of the Bat, Grayson has been trained extensively in intimidation techniques. The Order also has a strict code requiring it's members to, among other things, never show their human side to the enemy in order to maintain to the reputation of the Order. * '''Leadership: Grayson is a natural born leader, whether he likes it or not. His experience and superlative team skills, coupled with his efforts to remain in contact with his friends and comrades makes him a master at rallying, unifying and inspiring others. * Martial Arts: '''Like all knights of the Order of the Bat, Grayson has been trained extensively in all forms of martial arts. He is highly proficient in Aikido, Arnis, Boxing, Capoeira, Hapkido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Savate, Tai Chi, and Wing Chun. His signature fighting style has a heavy emphasis on aikido and arnis. * '''Peak Human Condition ** Agility ** Durability ** Speed: ''With speed comparable to the finest competing athletes, Grayson can run speeds in excess of 27 miles per hour. ** ''Stamina ** Strength: ''Grayson engages in an intense exercise regimen and is capable of lifting at least twice his body weight. * '''Peak Human Intellect ** '''''Investigation ** Multilingualism: ''Aside from English, Grayson is fluent in American Sign Language, Cantonese, French, German, Japanese, Mandarin, Russian, Spanish, Swahili and possibly other languages as well. He also knows a little bit of Kryptonian and Tamaranean. ** ''Polymath ** Tactical Analysis * Stealth: Stealth is a knight of the Order of the Bat's second most useful tool after the utility belt. Being able to conceal oneself within the shadows is the difference between life and death. Grayson has been trained extensively in the art of stealth. * Tracking: '''Like all knights of the Order of the Bat, Grayson has been trained extensively in the art of tracking. * '''Weaponry ** Melee Weaponry ** Ranged Weaponry Paraphernalia Weapons * Dual Electromagnetic Bastons: '''Grayson's weapon of choice; two electromagnetically charged bastons capable of being sheathed onto the back of his armor. * '''Batarangs: '''For ranged attacks and distractions, Grayson carries a slew of Batarangs in a holster on his utility belt along with attachments for them to make them electromagnetic, explosive, or remote-operated. Equipment * '''The Nightwing Armor: '''Grayson's armor consists of a chest-piece, gauntlets and boots made from a highly dense, yet flexible and lightweight, Kevlar material over a mesh Kevlar underlay bodysuit. The gauntlets also contain retractable multi-purpose forearm blades. Grayson also wears a mask made from the same material as his armor that is held into place by a polyurethane adhesive. The mask contains a wireless communication system, and multi-function lenses that can switch between night, thermal, and the Order of the Bat's signature "detective" visions. * '''Utility Belt: '''Any knight of the Order of the Bat's most useful tool, the utility belt contains the right item for any situation. Known to be contained in the belt is the Batline launcher, caltrops, a cryptographic sequencer, an electromagnetic pulse gun, explosive gel, a first aid kit, lock picks, a re-breathing apparatus, sleep pellets, smoke pellets, sonic devastators, tracers, and a tranquilizing gun. Transportation Along with having access to the Order of the Bat's and the Justice League's fleet of vehicles, Grayson possesses a small fleet of vehicles of his own as well. * '''The Nightwing's Car * The Nightwing's Motorcycle